A Different World
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: What if Jon Snow accidentally escaped to Hyrule instead of Castle Black after fleeing the Wildlings and is found in Snowpeak?
1. Chapter 1

**A Different World**

**Chapter 1**

**NOTE: I do not own the characters to _Legend of Zelda_ or _A Song of Ice and Fire_**

**JON**

Riding a horse through the snow, the pain in his leg was throbbing where Ygritte had shot at him. Despite feeling faint due to the immense pain, he managed to ride on toward Castle Black, thinking about how he should go about explaining Qhorin Halfhand's death, living with the wildlings, and of course, breaking his vows with Ygritte. As a possible oathbreaker, he could lose his head and suffer the same fate as a previous member of the Night's Watch; he remembered his lord father cutting the head off of an oathbreaker. Jon shuddered at the mere thought; the death of his father, Eddard Stark was still fresh in his mind. He kept on riding through snowy white fields until he came through a forest. Jon maneuvered the horse through the dense foliage and came out from the other side, expecting to be on his way to Castle Black. Unfortunately, he saw nothing but snowy mountains and a few trees here and there. The pain was still agonizing as his foot was seeping with blood. Jon bit his lip, cursed, and continued forward, hoping to find Castle Black in the distance. He rode for what seemed like an eternity.

Then out of nowhere, a white wolf appeared. Jon rubbed his eyes. _Could this be Ghost or am I merely seeing things_? The wolf raised its head and stared directly at Jon. He wasn't sure if this creature was his direwolf or not. There was one way to find out.

"Ghost," he said, putting his hands to his chest. "To me."

The wolf's ears pulled back and yellow, beady eyes stared straight at Jon along with a snarl and bared teeth. Then, another wolf appeared, growling all the same, and another, and another until Jon was surrounded by at least four white wolves. He swallowed hard and accepted his fate that he should die in the snowy wilderness as a bastard and oathbreaker. He tried to outrun them on horseback but the horse was spooked and threw him off. Landing side first into the snow, Jon was slow to get up and tried limping back to the horse who had found shelter at a nearby opening in a rocky wall. The first wolf made the first move and jumped onto Jon's back, pushing him back to the ground. Jon put up his left arm to defend himself but the wolf promptly bit down on his arm. Just as the rest of the pack was about to move in, another wolf appeared from the corner of Jon's eye. This one wasn't like the rest; it was sort of a blackish gray with a white underbelly with what appeared to be two pierced ears. The pierced wolf lunged at the one attacking Jon and wrestled with it until it died, giving time for Jon to crawl back to the horse, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Almost immediately, the pierced wolf had killed or scared off the rest of the pack when its eyes turned to Jon struggling to move. It approached Jon and instead of attacking him, he started pulling on Jon's coat toward the horse with his mouth. Jon then stopped struggling and passed out from the pain.

* * *

**Link**

After dragging the bleeding and unconscious stranger to his horse, Link promptly transformed himself into his Hylian form with Midna mumbling about how stupid the stranger was for traveling out in such a dangerous place. The young man in question was bleeding not just from his left arm but his leg as well, Link had noted. Pulling some cloth from a bundle that was atop his own saddle, he cut up some makeshift bandages for the stranger's arm and leg as well as giving him a little bit of the red healing potion, which seemed to keep the young man conscious. With Midna's help, the stranger was lifted to his horse and Link then mounted Epona and led the horse with the young man on it out of the snowy wilderness and on the way to Kakariko Village.

_How odd to see someone venturing out into Snowpeak_. Link knew first hand how hostile it was to him when he first traveled there. Due to the extreme weather conditions, most travelers would die on their way to their destinations. Midna wouldn't stop reminding him about it either.

"If he died in the snow, he deserves death," she said snappily. "Who can possibly be that stupid to try to cross Snowpeak like that?"

"Midna, I have no idea," said Link, slightly frustrated at Midna's insensitivity. "What's more important is that he survived somehow with not one but two wounds. We need to take him to see Renado before he does die."

Then Link heard the stranger mumble something. "Castle Black," he muttered. "Castle Black."

Midna's face scrunched up. "Castle Black?" she wondered aloud. "Is he an agent for Zant? I'm not sure I can trust him."

"If he were an agent for Zant, he certainly wouldn't look human," replied Link. "Besides, I'm sure he's in a great deal of pain. There's a gaping wound in his foot, which looks like someone may have shot at him with an arrow along with bite marks on his hand. I don't think the creatures outside Kakariko would've attacked Zant's agents."

Midna sighed and accompanied Link and their new companion to the safety of Kakariko Village. The village itself was very small, surrounded by mountains of red and a live volcano known as Death Mountain. Link hitched up Epona and the stranger's horse and helped him off of it. A small crowd of people formed around him carrying a bloodied and semi-conscious man into Renado's home. Renado, a resident of Kakariko Village, was a shaman trained in the art of medicine and healing. He was known to have healed a very sick Zora prince as well as the various injuries and ailments among the community as well as all of Hyrule. Upon seeing the bloodied stranger, he called for a Goron to help carry the man to the nearby Elde Inn. With the help of Link, Renado removed his heavy fur coat, boots, and the rest of his garments and clothed him in a clean, white nightshirt. As Link watched on, Renado cleaned the man's wounds with some herbal liquids and sutured them. He then gave him a bottle of the red healing potion that Link had carried with him on his various journeys.

While Renado was attending to his patient, the Ordon children who were staying with him came to see what was happening. Renado's daughter, Luda, applied a warm compress to the young man's forehead and slowly, he started coming to. He blinked a few times and stared at the group of people staring back at him. He looked to find that his clothes were removed and a nightshirt was put in their place. He started to sit up, still weak and in pain from his ordeal. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was hallucinating.

"Hello," Renado said. "How are you feeling?"

"I am weak but I am starting to feel fine," replied the stranger. "Where am I? And most importantly, who are you?"

"My name is Renado and this young man helped save your life," said Renado, pointing to Link. "Apparently, he found you trying to cross Snowpeak and saved you from a pack of wolves."

"Snowpeak? Is that what that place is called? I thought it was the area above The Wall."

"The Wall?" asked Renado.

"You're not from around here, aren't you?" asked Link, realizing that the young man was completely lost. "You are in Kakariko Village in a place called Hyrule."

"Do you have a name, Stranger?" asked Renado.

The man cleared his throat. "My name is Jon Snow and I am a member of the Night's Watch."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different World**

**Chapter 2**

**NOTE: I do not own the characters to _Legend of Zelda_ or _A Song of Ice and Fire_**

**JON**

As the words left his mouth, Jon felt vulnerable. _Were these people wildlings or possibly connected with them_? Several thoughts swam inside his mind. _Am I so much in pain that I am becoming delusional_? He shook his head and stared at the group of people looking at him, one of them appeared to be human but had pointed ears that were pierced – like the wolf that had saved his life. Accompanying this young man was some sort of spirit with multicolored skin. He looked to the right to find some sort of maester with strange hair who called himself Renado. There were children as well. They reminded him of his own siblings; Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. _Perhaps I'm dead_. _Perhaps this is the next life and these people are my family_.

"Well Jon Snow," said Renado. "Can you tell us how you got here?"

Jon swallowed hard. _I'm not an oathbreaker_. _I was merely doing what Qhorin Halfhand told me to do_. He rehearsed his words in his head quickly. "I was sent to find information about the wildlings," he said. "My fellow brother of the Watch, Qhorin Halfhand, suggested that we infiltrate their ranks." He continued on, telling them how he killed Halfhand as part of the plan, how he met Mance Rayer, the King-Beyond-The-Wall, and how he broke his vows with Ygritte, and what he had discovered about the wildlings. He had told how he escaped the wildlings by riding through the cold climate north of The Wall when he had gone through a forest of sorts and ended up being attacked by wolves.

His hosts had scrunched faces. "Man," said the spirit creature. "You're really lost."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Midna," said Link. "Hey, listen. Do you have any family at all?"

"No, well, yes but they're either dead or far away," said Jon. "My lord father was murdered. I am unaware of the fate of my brothers and sisters."

"Do you have a mother, Jon Snow?" asked Renado.

"I do but I do not know who she is. You see, I'm a bastard. My father's wife and myself were never close. Still, my father regretted his affair and he and his wife remained happily in love until he was killed." Jon hung his head, feeling even more vulnerable by pouring his heart out to a room full of strangers.

"It's all right, Jon Snow," said Link, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't have any parents around. All I remember is being raised in a village called Ordon. But I have several friends who I consider family." He looked around at the children from the Ordon village standing with him.

"I'm not worried about being disconnected with my family," Jon said. "My family are my friends with the Night's Watch. We are all brothers." He then explained the nature of the Night's Watch, the training, the vows, and the harsh environment that they lived in as well as his uncle, Benjen Stark, who was still missing.

"It seems that you have been through a great deal of anguish and stress," said Renado. "While I have no doubt in my mind that you will survive your ordeal, I believe that you should rest for awhile. You are in no condition to return back to...to..."

"Castle Black," Jon said.

"Castle Black, excuse me," Renado said. "Very well, please get some rest. I'll check back on you from time to time. Meanwhile, I'm having your clothes cleaned and mended. Your sword is also being cleaned as well." He then left the room with the children following suit. Link, however, stayed behind with the spirit creature with the strangely colored skin.

"Thank you Link," Jon finally uttered. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Finally, he shows some gratitude!" snapped Midna.

Link said nothing but shot Midna a dirty look. "You'll have to excuse Midna. She speaks her mind a little too much."

"That's fine. By the way, you can just call me Jon if you want. Snow is the name given to me because of my illegitimate birth."

"Listen," said Link. "Remember those wolves that attacked you?"

"Yes, but I remember one of them saved my life. He had pierced ears like yours."

"Well, I'll tell you something, Jon. If I tell you, will you promise not to reveal this to anyone?"

"I promise as long as you don't tell anyone about me being an oathbreaker."

"Well, that wolf that saved you was me."

* * *

**LINK**

He took a deep breath, hoping that Jon would hold his side of the bargain. After all, he may have betrayed his own friends; still, it was for the best interest of the group since they needed information about the wildlings that had been causing trouble. After remembering what Jon had to say about where he came from, the more Link trusted him. The young man had been through a great deal of pain and suffering, like himself. Both of them lacked parents and were separated from their families at one point in their lives.

Jon's eyes widened. "How did you become an animal?"

Link then told him the whole story about the Twilight, Zant, Midna, and how the Twilight Crystal helped him to change from Hylian to wolf form. "However," Link said. "I cannot change my form in front of my friends or in public places because people would assume I'm a monster; thus the reason why I cannot tell anyone about my transformations."

Jon smiled a little bit. "Your secret is safe with me," he said. "I find it interesting because I had kept a direwolf with me as a companion."

Now Link's eyes widened. "A direwolf?" Aren't they dangerous?"

"Only if you raise them right. Mine is white and I named him Ghost because he looks white as a ghost."

"Just like the ones that attacked you?"

"No. I almost thought one of them was Ghost but they were smaller. Ghost would be twice their size. Once I infiltrated the wildlings, I let him go, hoping he would get to Castle Black."

"I'm sure he'll be there. I'm going to let you get some rest for awhile, Jon. I'll check back occasionally."

"Thank you, Link. Thank you for your help and hospitality."

Link closed the door to the room and left the Elde Inn. He thought about taking Jon's horse to Ordon Village to be cleaned and taken care of as there were scars on his legs. _Renado is good at treating people but not animals_. He did lead the horse to the Eldin springs nearby and cleaned some of his wounds. Then, Link mounted the strange horse, expecting him to be startled but surprisingly, didn't mind Link sitting on him. He waved down Colin, one of the Ordon children staying in Kakariko and told him to tell Jon that he would be taking his horse to be cared for. Then, he ventured off to the Ordon Province. While on his way there, he wondered how Jon would get back home once he fully recovered. It was near impossible to cross the horrible terrains of Snowpeak. _If he goes back home, they'll think him to be a traitor_. The very thought had just crossed Link's mind. Plus, staying in Hyrule would be safer for Jon, considering his line of work. He thought that perhaps Jon would like to live in Ordon; help tend the livestock there or perhaps stay in Kakariko as a guard of some sort. Either way, there seemed a place for a young man who felt that he had lost everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Different World**

**Chapter 3**

**NOTE: I do not own the characters to _Legend of Zelda_ or _A Song of Ice and Fire_**

**JON**

Jon slept for what seemed like an eternity. He awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon at his bedside. He barely ate anything the day before so he immediately ate the food given to him by Renado who was busy preparing clean bandages for him. His foot and hand were still painfully sore but his wounds were healing quite nicely and the pus seemed to be almost gone. After he had finished eating, Renado changed the dressing on his foot and hand and told him that he would soon be able to get up and walk again in the next day or so. Jon felt ready to walk right away; he had been planning to sneak out of Kakariko that night and ride back through Snowpeak back on his way to Castle Black, however, the hospitality of the residents of Hyrule had prevented him from doing so. He then grabbed a cane nearby and hobbled to the privy and back to the bed to lie down. Colin, one of the Ordon Village children, offered him some books from Renado's library about the history of Hyrule and its residents so Jon spent the better part of his day reading. He was equally fascinated by the fact that Hyrule wasn't that much different from Westeros. There were cold places, warm places, and forests and mountains. They also worshipped and prayed to three goddesses, something that Jon was unfamiliar with. He was raised to pray to the Seven by his father and his father's wife. Still, he concluded that the faith of the Hylians was much similar to the many faiths practiced in Westeros.

To ease the pain of his wounds, Jon took a few sips of the red healing potion on the nightstand and started to feel a little bit better. He then got up from the bed and was able to walk around without the use of a cane. He still wished to be in the confines of Castle Black with Sam, Grenn, Pyp, and his other fellow brothers of the Night's Watch. As much as he loved staying in Hyrule, his place was with his vows of taking the black. Then, it hit him. _Perhaps Uncle Benjen wandered through the same forest_. _Perhaps he had gotten lost and died_. Jon shook his head. _He must be alive somewhere_. _I need to remain strong_. He then decided to get dressed and walk around the village so that he could escape the confines of the room at the Elde Inn.

* * *

**LINK**

He had just returned from the Ordon Village with a clean bill of health for Jon's horse. He then noticed a stranger walking around Kakariko dressed in a heavy coat of fur with thick pants and boots and then it dawned on him that it was Jon Snow, the stranger he had rescued. Link noticed that the weather was a little bit warm for a heavy fur coat.

"Hello Jon," he called over. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Not entirely well but I am doing great. This red potion that Renado had given me has me feeling better than the potions I've had from where I came from."

"It's a little warm outside. Let's go back into the Elde Inn and see if we can find something a little more comfortable."

Link and Jon went back into the inn and found a light brown tunic in a drawer, made from the same material as Link's and it fit over Jon's chain mail perfectly. Since he was feeling better than he had the previous day, Link offered to take Jon up to the top of Death Mountain, assuring his guest that it was perfectly safe to travel there despite the name of the mountain. Allowing his guest to follow him, Link led the way, introducing Jon to the Gorons, who were more than friendly to him. The two of them hiked all the way to the top, allowing Jon to get a glimpse of all of Hyrule from a wonderful vantage point. The more time Link spent with Jon, the more he liked him and wished that he would stay in Hyrule, however, he knew that sooner or later, Jon would have to leave back to his home in place he called Castle Black. The hard part was getting back there via Snowpeak. Link decided not to worry about it for the time being and enjoy being in the company of his new friend.

The two headed back down the Death Mountain trail just in time to find one of the gates to Kakariko Village broken. They both looked to their immediate right to find a green, porous creature holding a wooden staff with poor Colin tied to it. Link immediately recognized the figure as King Bulbin, a "king" of thieves and murderers. King Bulbin then rode off in the direction of the broken gate. Before Link could mount Epona and follow them, Jon went to retrieve his sword, climbed his horse and took off in pursuit. Link and Epona followed soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Different World**

**Chapter 4**

**NOTE: I do not own the characters to _Legend of Zelda_ or _A Song of Ice and Fire_**

**JON**

The hooves of Jon's horse pounded the red earth as he took off in pursuit of the strange, green king. Colin reminded him of his own siblings and resembled Bran in a lot of ways. Followed by his new found friend, Link, who was armed with a bow and arrow, Jon charged into what seemed like a group of similar green creatures riding boars. Some of them held various weapons; bows and arrows, swords, maces, and even morningstars. Jon gave Link verbal instructions to keep the archers at bay while he pursued the green king with Colin strapped on the back of the boar he was riding. He finally caught up with King Bulbin and attempted to slash at his left arm only to be blocked by the king's shield. Bulbin then pushed himself against Jon to knock him off his horse, which he nearly succeeded in doing. Jon then slowed down to ride to King Bulbin's weak right side and switched sword hands and the two fought. The clanging of metal was the only thing Jon seemed to hear amid the screams and hollering of King Bulbin's thugs. He never once looked back to see how Link was faring. The fight instantly became a deadlock as the two swordsmen parried each other.

"Free him!" Jon finally managed to utter words.

"Try me, _Lord Snow_," the king retorted.

Jon scrunched up his face. _How does he know my name_?

"You heard me! _Lord Stark's bastard_!" he snapped through gritted teeth.

Jon shook his head. _Perhaps this is all a hallucination_. Hearing all of this, it made him frightfully angry. He broke free of King Bulbin and while managing to do so, he sliced the green king's arm. King Bulbin grabbed his cut limb in pain and cursed loudly while Jon untied and secured Colin and whisked him to safety.

* * *

**LINK**

As Jon set out for King Bulbin, Link made quick work of his men. Barely dodging arrows, Link dispatched them, one by one, drinking his red potion to ward off scars and the occasional arrow hitting him in the leg. After the archers were gone, Link took his Master Sword and took out the remaining foes. With his shield and sword splattered with blood, he turned to look for Jon to find King Bulbin riding off, holding his right arm in distress, his sword laying on the battlefield. Jon was riding toward Link, with a semi-conscious Colin over his shoulder. The two smiled at each other and patted each other on the shoulder.

"Good work Jon," said Link. "You're a great swordsman."

Jon grinned. "My father and my brothers at the Night's Watch taught me well."

Link collected King Bulbin's sword and the two of them rode back to Kakariko, just a few miles away. He then noticed that Jon's expression changed from happiness to confusion, which puzzled Link. _I wonder if he hurt himself again_. They entered the gates of the small village community and managed to secure what was left of the gate after King Bulbin had broken it. The two of them appeared to a small crowd of people with Renado at the front, who promptly took Colin into his home to help him rest but not without thanking Link and Jon for their heroic actions. The Ordon children screamed in delight and called the both of them heroes.

"Perhaps I was wrong about this guy," whispered Midna to Link. "He flat out went into battle and saved Colin!"

Link was incredibly impressed with Jon's battle prowess but even more so with his bravery. Taking Epona as well as Jon's horse in the healing springs of Eldin, he noticed that his new friend seemed to appear more perplexed as he washed his face in the healing springs. _Something must be bothering him_. After tying down the horses, Link lead Jon back into his room at the Elde Inn. As soon as Link closed the door, Jon sat on the bed, hanging his head as if he were ashamed of something.

"I noticed that you were out of sorts after that battle," Link said. "Is there anything wrong?"

Jon, still hanging his head, sighed. "When I went against King Bulbin," he explained. "He called me 'Lord Snow' and 'Stark's Bastard.'" I don't know if I'm hallucinating or if people here have knowledge of my existence."

"Perhaps you were just hearing things."

"I pray that you're right, Link." He looked up and removed his boots and lay on the bed. "I'll just rest for while."

"Go ahead. Barnes from the Bomb Shop is making a beef stew tonight for dinner," Link said with a smile. "You'll want to be rested for that."

Jon returned his smile and lay face up with his eyes closed. Link left the room and closed the door behind him. _For all that he's been through, it's probably all in his head_. _At least he's safe here_. As Link descended the staircase, Midna popped up.

"I don't get this Jon guy," she said. "He came out of nowhere nearing death, proves himself on the battlefield, but then claims he heard someone call him by his unsavory nickname."

"He's probably been hit in the head a few times, Midna," said Link. "It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure."

Midna scrunched her face and disappeared into Link's shadow. Link felt sorry for Jon; he indeed had been through a great deal of grief and frustration. Still, he hoped that Jon would be fine in the next few days. As Link was walking toward Renado's home, a shadowy figure appeared, standing on a distant mountaintop, staring at Link and then shifted its gaze to the Elde Inn.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Different World**

**Chapter 5**

**NOTE: I do not own the characters to _Legend of Zelda_ or _A Song of Ice and Fire_**

**JON**

Everyone all gathered around a dinner table in Renado's home to partake of the beef stew that Barnes had made. The Ordon Village children; Ilia, Malo, Talo, Beth, and Colin sat on one side along with Renado's daughter Luda. On the other side was Barnes, Renado, Link, and Jon. The stew was better than anything Jon had ever eaten at Castle Black. To him, it tasted like the stews and soups he ate when he lived at Winterfell. His gaze shifted across the table and he imagined the Ordon Village children as Sansa, Arya, Robb, Bran, and Rickon. Bran was probably close to Colin's age, give or take a year. The only people missing from the table was his lord father, Eddard and his wife Catelyn. He sighed, knowing full well that he will never see his family again. There was talk at the dinner table about Jon and Link going to investigate a mirror of sorts far east into the desert. The multi-colored spirit creature called Midna referred to it as the Mirror of Twilight. Jon wondered about the desert; perhaps they would encounter the Dothraki there. If they did, he and Link would be no match for any of the _khalasars_ as they ranged in the tens of thousands of warriors. A famous _khal_, Drogo, was said to have over 40,000 men.

Jon reached into a nearby basket for a piece of bread. He dipped it into his second helping of beef stew and chewed it. His thoughts then shifted to King Bulbin. _How did he find out about me_? _Here I am, a stranger in a foreign land, far from Castle Black, and he refers me by my nickname_? _How can that possibly be_? He finished his stew and excused himself from the dinner table and went back to the Elde Inn where he was staying. Fashioning a dummy out of some boxes and straw, Jon took to practicing his sword work. Since his sword didn't contain magic like Link's did, he had to make sure each stroke counted. About an hour into practice, Link enters the inn.

Jon looked up. "How was your dinner?" he asked.

"It was great. Barnes makes the best beef stew in Hyrule!"

"I really liked it myself. Reminds me of home."

"I see you are practicing. You really did well today; perhaps you should call it a night, Jon."

"Perhaps I should." He slid his sword in his sheath.

Link then slid off to his own room at the Elde Inn on the ground floor while Jon climbed the stairs to his room on the top floor. He changed into the nightclothes that were provided for him and climbed into bed. _I guess I could stay here and live in Hyrule_. _There will be plenty of work and I could help defend the place_. _I could perhaps find a wife, too_. He thought about Ilia but shook his head. She was pretty and sweet, but Link seemed to be attached to her (not to mention Ilia's memory loss) and he didn't want to come between her and his friend. Link had spoke of a placed called Hyrule Castle and the small town that surrounded it. _Perhaps I could find a woman there_. He finally closed his eyes and fell asleep, catapulting him into what seemed like a very real dream. Jon found himself back in the snow again, fleeing the wildlings on a stolen horse. He saw the forest again and rode right through it and kept on riding for what seemed like eternity until he saw a shadowy figure, wearing a multicolored tunic with a pattern that was similar to Midna's and a strange mask that had bulging eyes and an elongated tongue. Jon drew his sword, ready to attack the figure.

"So this is Lord Stark's bastard, is it?" the figure spoke.

"How do you know me?" Jon replied.

"Everyone knows you, Lord Snow! It is you who knows _nothing_!" With that, the figure levitated and released a form of energy that struck Jon with such force that it knocked him clean off of his horse and onto his back. Jon immediately woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

* * *

**LINK**

The next morning, Link and Jon were preparing their horses for the journey to the desert. Jon had asked Link about the people that had lived there and Link replied that there used to be a race of women known as Gerudos that lived in the desert, much to Jon's relief. Link was told by Jon that, in Westeros, there was a group of warrior people in the desert known as the Dothraki who would conquer cities and pillage them. Link assured his friend that the Gerudos would never do anything like that. After packing up, Link had decided that they would take a side trip to Hyrule Castle Town to buy supplies. He gave his friend Jon a few hundred rupees to buy some potions and a Hylian shield since Jon only had the foreign currency he carried with him from the strange land of Westeros. He also told Jon that if one cuts grass with one's sword, sometimes rupees could be found there.

"Money growing out of grass?" asked Jon. "I've never heard of that before."

"Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't." Link smiled at him. "You're probably not used to finding money on the ground like that."

"I have found money on the ground but it's only a few coins here and there, nothing big." Jon put the rupees in a satchel that was attached to his horse.

"Did you sleep well last night, Jon?" asked Link.

Jon swallowed a little bit and reluctantly replied, "Yes, yes I did. Thank you for asking."

"You didn't have any strange or bizarre dreams, right?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary," Jon replied with the same reluctance.

Suddenly, Midna appeared out of Link's shadow and hovered herself above the horses. "Are you guys going to get a move on or what? We gotta find that Mirror of Twilight."

Link rolled his eyes. "We'll be there in a minute." He turned to Jon. "Don't mind Midna, she can be impatient sometimes."

"I heard that!" snapped Midna.

"Anyway, Hyrule Castle should be a few hours ride from here. We'll collect what we need and then take the long trip to the desert."

The two friends hopped on their horses and rode out of the gates of Kakariko toward Hyrule Castle Town. Link had warned Jon in advance that there were enemies along the pathway, which they avoided deftly. Link had rode in this area before and knew where everything was while Jon was trying to look at everything at once while keeping his eye on the road at the same time. They had passed Zora's Domain where Link told Jon about the Zora, a race of fish-like people whose queen was killed during the invasion of Twilight.

Another hour later, the two arrived in Hyrule Castle Town. Jon had told Link that it looked like the castle he was raised in, called Winterfell. _This Winterfell Castle must be really big_. Link had seen the inside of Hyrule Castle and for once, wondered what it would be like to live there since Jon had spent most of his life living in a similar abode. They both tied up their horses and went to the various shops to stock up on various potions, weapons, and bombs since Link had forgotten to get some at Barnes' Bomb Shop back in Kakariko. Afterward, Link took Jon to a cafe known as Telma's Bar for something to drink before they rode off on their journey. They entered the bar and a large chested woman greeted them inside.

"Why hello there Link!" said Telma. "How are you doing?" She smiled at him and gave Link a playful wink.

"I'm doing quite well," said Link. "Ilia's doing fine; we're helping her with her memory."

"I was just about to ask about her!" Telma looked behind Link to see Jon standing behind him, his eyes fixated on her bosom. "And who, pray tell, is this fine young man?"

"Oh, him? He's my friend, Jon Snow. Jon, meet Telma."

Jon immediately directed his gaze toward Telma's face. "Nice to meet you, Telma."

"Nice to meet you too, Jon Snow. Can I call you Jon Snow or just plain Jon?" She winked at him, prompting Jon to blush.

"Just plain Jon is fine." His face continued to turn a bright shade of pink.

"We'll have two glasses of wine, Telma. We're on our way to the Gerudo Desert." They both found a table to sit at and Link gave her a handful of rupees, which Telma promptly refused.

"It's on the house, Honey," she said. Telma then left to pour their drinks.

"Telma is...uh, quite the woman," Jon said quietly to Link.

Link grinned at Jon. "That's what I thought when I first met her myself."

"Here are your drinks, boys!" called Telma as she gave them their wine. "Enjoy!"

Link took his wine and raised it. "To adventure and Hyrule!"

"To adventure and Hyrule!" repeated Jon, clinking his wine with Link's. They toasted their new journey and happily drank their wine.


End file.
